bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Otaku Shelter
The Otaku Shelter is a building that gains powers and stat upgrades as it gets upgraded. x/4's special ability is powerful. First 2 projectiles are shurikens and intense magic bolts. It has a small black Bomb Tower on the roof. Medium Cost: $1,600 Intial Stats: HP Group: Buildings Fire Rate: 16 (shurikens), 33 (magic bolts) Range: 0/2 Monkey Village Upgrades Path 1 Larger Home "Cottage is expanded. The Otaku Shelter now has weak Monkey Village powers and a arrow projectile. This tower now reduces 5% tower cost, and increases attack speed by 5%. The arrow that it shoots now hits through 3 layers of one bloon." Fire Rate: 44 (arrows) Medium Cost: $1,200 Two-Story Spectacular "The shelter has 2 floors! With Monkey Village powers both upgraded to 10%, and now pink arrows instead of normal ones fly out of the cannon, it adds fireballs too. The pink arrows pierces through 4 bloons, while popping 7 layers. The best bang for your buck, but it's kind of expensive." Fire Rate: 63 (fireballs) Medium Cost: $3,750 The Mansion of Manga "This shelter is now a mansion of manga! With two new projectiles, cleansing foam, and small meteors that explodes and removes 3 layers of bloon, the mansion also has a increase range, and even camo detection." Fire Rate: 63 (foam), 94 (meteor) HP Group: Giant Buildings Range: 0/0 Super Monkey Medium Cost: $6,000 Otaku Headquarters "Taste the power of Japan! Becoming a giant building, the building has small drills that pierces the heavens through 63 bloons, and can also fire black voids." Fire Rate: 144 (drills), 78 (black holes) Medium Cost: $20,000 Path 2 Dova House "The most famous dragon call is now in this tower's hands. Bloons that enter the Fus Ro Dah will get pushed. The smaller, the farther." Fire Rate: 82 (force) Medium Cost: $1,000 Dimensional Shifting "Who stole Dr. Quadwrangle's glove? By the way, it slows down any bloon in it's range, by sending out a yellow burst. You can call it the Slow-Motion Dimension. This is extremely good for freeplay, yellow, pinks, and purples." '' Fire Rate: 130 (burst) Medium Cost: $2,000 Sword Shift ''"Uses a Iron Sword and a Claymore at the same time! Will also use hydra rocket pods." Fire Rate: 10 (hydra rockets), 256 (sword shift) Medium Cost: $3,500 Call of the Douga "Special Ability: The shelter's secret army. Will send a Disciple of Fire, a 4-2 Danmaku Monkey, a 2-2 Time Leaper, a 2-2 Black Void Shooter, a 4-2 Monkey Archer, a Saber Monkey, and 2 4-2 Ninja Monkeys anywhere near the path where bloons go, and they won't go near water. All towers cannot be sold or/and upgraded, and lasts for 1 minute. If there isn't enough space, then it will only spawn part of the army, and if all land or pontoons are used up, this ability won't work." Cooldown is a whopping 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Medium Cost: $40,000 Trivia *Jingles are: (lasts for around 10 seconds) (for x/4) **Nico Nico Douga Jingle **U.N. Owen was Her? **Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (Haiyore! Nyaruko-San OP) **PoPiPo- Vegetable Juice **Kokoro no Tamago (Shugo Chara! OP 1) **Xepher (will attract the Genesis Bloon :P) **RED ZONE *Apperance Change: **0/1: Cannon gets a Viking Helmet. **0/2: Cannon gets a glove with 4 buttons, blue, red, yellow, and green. **0/3: Cannon splits into a railgun with 2 kinds of swords. No monkey is shown. **0/4: A pink sattellite will appear on the house. **1/0: A normal house. Cannon is now wihte. **2/0: A two-story house. Cannon is now pink. **3/0: A big mansion. Cannon is now silver. **4/0: A large skyscraper! Cannon is larger and now light blue. **1/1: 1/0 + 0/1 **2/1: 2/0 + 0/1 **3/1: 3/0 + 0/1 **4/1: 4/0 + 0/1 **1/2: 1/0 + 0/2 **2/2: 2/0 + 0/2 **3/2: 3/0 + 0/2 **4/2: 4/0 + 0/2 **1/2: 1/0 + 0/2 **1/3: 1/0 + 0/3 **1/4: 1/0 + 0/4 **2/1: 2/0 + 0/1 **2/3: 2/0 + 0/3 **2/4: 2/0 + 0/4 *Black voids shot by this tower has upgrades 2/1 from the Black Void Shooter. *Drills will pop leads and frozens. Category:Towers Category:Approved Conceptions